Falling Into Temptation
by wolfgirl442
Summary: Upon coming home from being away at collage Jessica finds out that her best friend Laura was murdered. How will Jess deal with her once peaceful home town of Beacon Hills isn't the safe anymore. How will she deal with Laura's death and the return of Laura's younger brother Derek? Will Jess and Derek be able to let go of the past and find happiness in the arms of the one they love?
1. Chapter 1

Falling into Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! Just the OC.

Chapter 1

Jessica Martin or just Jess to her friends signed heavily as she pulled to a stop in the parking lot outside Beacon Hills hospital. This will be her first day on the job after finishing her RN nursing degree in record time. She was extremely nervous because she wanted to do will. She had worked her ass off for the last 5 years, today is the day it all pays off. She walked into the hospital straight to the administers office where she was to report to get her ID and time card info. Dr. Hilliard was asked to take Jess to meet the training/ head nurse Melissa McCall.

"Good after noon Miss Martin," Melissa McCall said with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to your first day of hell!" she said with a wink. "You will be working with me today so I can assess your straights and weaknesses. That way I'll know just were to put you." she said walking me to the computer at the nurse's station. "Here is where you'll clock in," she said walking me through the clock in steps. "Now that that's all taken care of, you can call me Melissa." She said with a bright smile. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' I thought as I followed her into a patient's room to check his vitals.

After an hour or so I had lost my nervousness and everything fall into place. It began running smoothly and at a steady pace which lasted until about the end of my shift. There had been a rash of animal attracts lately so it wasn't really all that surprising when a call came in that the most resent victim a 17 year old female was only 10 minutes out. We were standing by the doors waiting as the buss speed into the bay. As soon as they had to stretcher out and headed through the doors Melissa and I went to work taking the Vic to trauma until 2. The EMT had managed to stent the flow of blood from the Vic's side but it was still seeping through. Melissa ripped the gales away and started cleaning the gaping wound in the Vic's right side.

It was then I noticed that the Vic was my little sister Lydia. I gasped loudly as I froze up. "Jess," she said looking at me carefully. "Do you know this girl"

"Y-Yeah it-it's my baby sister Lydia," I whispered as tears ran down my face.

"Ok, first off you need to stay calm. You can't help her by freaking out." she said cutting Lydia's torn blood stained dress away from her body. "Now, since you are a member of her family I need to know if she is allergic to anything."

"No, not that I know of." I said pushing all emotions aside and going in healer mode. I have treated animal bite plenty times in the past. I knew exactly what needed to be done. For the next 10 minutes I stayed 10 steps ahead of Melissa McCall. Giving her everything she needed without her ever even having to ask me for it. Dr. Hilliard stood watching from the doorway watching us work rapidly to treat Lydia's wound and stop the blood flow. Once she was all cleaned Dr. Hilliard looked over the wound to make sure that nothing was still inside that could cause infection to set in.

"Is there a reason you were freaking out when she was brought in Miss Martin?" the Doctor asked me as she worked.

"She's my baby sister… Lydia." I said in a worried frown on my face. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said biting at my bottom lip.

"Lies," she said with a soft smile. "I still freak out every time one of my kids or siblings get hurt. The trick is not to let that fear stop you from doing your job." She said rapidly stitching Lydia's side. "Now I do believe it's past time for you to clock out." she said quietly. "I also need you to contact your mother and let her know what has happened."

"Yes Ma'am," I said taking my gloves off and tossing them in the trash bin. Then I washed my hands before exiting the room pulling my cell phone out of a pocket in my scrubs. Not that I needed it because mom had just ran through the doors with dad by her side.

"Jess," mom yelled stopping in front of me. "Please tell me she's going to be ok?" mom was in total melt down mode, while dad looked like nothing fazed him, dad had always been cold and aloft. Now that he and mom were getting a divorce he was even worst.

"I really don't know mom," I said running a hand over my face and down through my hair. "They're still checking her out. She's not came too yet."

"Oh my poor baby," mom said walking over to a chair and sitting down heavily.

"Mom, I've got to go clock out. I'll be right back ok." She knotted her head so I dashed off to the nurse's station. After I was all clocked out I went back and sat down beside of mom preparing myself for the long wait.

"Jess, Jess honey wake up." Dad said shaking my shoulder. I jerked up in my seat looking all around me. "You need to go home and get some sleep. You have work in a few hours. I'll call you if anything changed okay." Dad whispered softly as to not disturb mom who had also fallen asleep.

"Ok dad." I said climbing to my tired and sore feet. After I picked up my bag I rummaged through it until I found my car keys. Then headed out of the hospital. My car was way at the back of the parking lot. I sighed as a shiver rolled down my spine. I glanced around as I took off for my car. It was going on 4 in the morning and most people that were sane were home tucked in their warm beds. God what I wouldn't give to have something warm to curl up with on cold ass nights like tonight? Instead of having the time of my life in Collage and finding the perfect man I spent every waking moment studying. Or thinking about what it would be like at have a normal freaking life again.

I mean come on what was normal when me and my best friend Laura were a freaking werewolf. Or was a werewolf before Larura was killed a few months before my coming home from Collage. Most of the Hale family died in a horrendous fire that claimed 10 lives. There was only 3 left and one of them was in a vegetative state. Now I guess there is only two living Hales now. Derek and Peter. Although I wouldn't exactly say what Peter was doing could be really considered living. Derek on the other hand kelp pretty much to his self. She had seen him a few times since the fire but he avoided everyone like the pelage. Especially Jess. She knew that Derek didn't like her and she knew why. She had never done anything to him to cause his dislike for her but that didn't change the fact that he would go out of his way to avoid her at all costs.

Jess knew it had something to do with Page who had once been one of her very best friends. Jess and Page had stayed late at school one evening practicing for an upcoming concert when they were both attacked by an Alpha. Jess turned but Page… well she didn't. You see the bite from an alpha usually changes you, but sometimes it just kills you very slowly. Jess felt really bad about the loss of her best friend all those years ago, she really did. Before Jess was bitten Derek was actually a friend. But that all changed, he changed and not for the better. He had become closed off and withdrawn. Derek was a good guy he had always had a good heart he was just… broken. That's the only way Jess could put it… just broken.

Jess mentally slapped herself for going down that road again. Derek would never see her as anything other than a thorn in this side that needed to be plucked out and thrown away. She wasn't gonna let Derek Hale break her again. Even though she still thought about him from time to time and wondered what it would have been like if it had been her he fell in love with instead of Page. Jessica Martin had ALWAYS had a huge crush on Derek Hale. She shook her head and turned off the engine of her sexy black 2011 Mustang. After grabbing her work bag she opened her car door and dashed inside the building trying her very best to keep warm.

A/N Please read and review. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My phone woke me up at 10:30 am. It was time for me to get ready for work. I had totally forgotten about Derek being in my apartment. I had opened my bed room door to find him walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his well-muscled waist. My god the man had muscle rippling from everywhere. I shook my head and stepped aside so he could go around me, I needed to get into the bath room. I didn't miss the smirk on his lips at catching my reaction to him as he shuffled off down the hall. I growled softly as I closed the bath room door. Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom in my own towel. Two could play at that game. Derek was sitting on my bed looking through my picture album when I walked back in my room.

"I know what happened to Paige wasn't you're fault. It's not that I blamed you or wished you had died in her place because I don't. I just… the two of you were always together. I rarely ever saw you without her. It killed me to see you walk into a room and Paige not be by your side. It was so much easier for me to just push you away. I thought if I were mean enough to you that you would just stop coming around." He said with anger mixed into his voice, at what I wasn't sure.

"Yeah well what you didn't realize Derek, was that I had been in love with you long before you ever noticed Paige. I wanted to stop coming out to your house so damn bad, but I needed help from your mom and Laura. Every time you would look at me and sneer or say hurtful things tore another piece of my heart away. I already felt guilty for the way I felt about you. So I stayed quiet and learned all I could as fast as I could even though I cried myself to sleep most nights. That hurt became my anchor." I said softly as I rummaged through my closet for one of my new Nurses uniforms. After I found what I was looking for I walked back into my bed room to find Derek staring at me. Pity was the last thing I wanted to see on his beautiful face so I quickly turned away to gather the rest of my things for work before walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Why in hell did I tell him all of that? It's not like we could change what had happened, the past was the past. I sighed as I dressed myself for work. It was getting late and I needed to get a move on if I was going to get something to eat before my shift stated. After my hair and make-up were done I walked back into my bed room to find my shoes only to find Derek gone. Maybe it was best that way, I thought as I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my work bag and my keys before heading out of my room to the kitchen.

Derek was sitting on a stool drinking a beer when I walked in the room. I didn't say anything because with everything that has happened I guess he needed it. God knows I would have. I took an extra door key off of my key ring and placed it on the bar next to his cold beer. "I won't be home until after 2am." I said quietly. My belly started rumbling something fears so I walked over to the fridge to see what was in there. I had a Salad left so I took it out and put some into a bowl. "I'm sorry there isn't much around here to eat seeing as all I eat is Rabbit food. I said taking a bottle of water out before closing the door again.

"It's fine I ordered a pizza anyway. It should be getting here any time now." He said staring down at the bottle in his hand. "I'm Sorry Jess." He said so softly I almost missed it.

"I have Satellite with over 150 channels, please clean up your own messes because I'm never here long enough to do it for you. I also have internet on the Desk top in my bed room." I said almost robotically. I waited for a few seconds for his reply, when I didn't get anything I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa to eat and watch a little TV while I still had time.

I had just stood up off the sofa to take my dirty bowl back into the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. "I got it," Derek said as he walked to the front door opening it with a wad of cash in his hand. I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen. I had a few hours yet until I had to actually be at work so maybe I could get some reading done. I had always loved to read but with my curse load I had taken in Collage, it was rare that I got to read anything other than boring old text books. After washing the bowl, drying it then putting it away I turned around to head back to my room and face planted right into Derek's chest. God he smelt heavenly. 'No, no, no stop that! I'm not going there again.' I mentally screamed at myself.

"Sorry, I was just going to grab a plate. Do you want some?" I found myself getting lost in his eyes. "Jess,"

"Huh," I asked shaking my head as I stepped around him. I had to get away from him so I could think clearly. What with having Derek in the same apartment with me was playing havoc with my will power, I wanted to reach out and touch him so badly. No defiantly not something that would be wise giving the man has made manse meat out of my heart more times than I could count.

"Do. You. Want. Some. Pizza?" he asked again slowly this time.

"No, I'm all good, but thanks for asking." I said scurrying out of the room.

I heard Derek let out a frustrated growl as I closed my bed room door. I flopped down on my bed wishing that things could be different. Wishing wasn't going to make it happen though, I had to face facts. I had to move on with my life. That was something that was going to be extremely harder to do now that he was the Alpha. "Fuck my life!" I growled after reading the same page 3 times. I climbed to my feet and left my bed room. I had left my bag and my keys in the kitchen so I had no choice but to walk back in there to retrieve them. Something that I wasn't ready to deal with. But when I walked in he was gone. The box of pizza was still sitting on the Bar piping hot. His door key was still laying where I placed it so I knew he was still around. I quickly picked up my things and walked out the front door.

When I reached the parking lot Derek was leaning agents his car. 'Dammit I can't seem to catch a break today.' I had reached my car before he spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt back then?" he all but yelled at me.

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything and we both know it!" I said looking up as he stalked up to me.

"You don't know that Jess. It could have changed everything." He said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into his arms. I instantly froze up. What the bloody hell was he playing at? Was he trying to hurt me again?

"Derek please let me go?" I said trying to pull away but his hold was too strong. All I was doing was hurting myself trying to get away.

"Jess, do you still love me?" I froze in his arms. My heart almost stopped beating in my chest. "You do don't you?" How could he know that? My brain was screaming at me to get as far away from him as I could get.

"No," I lied shaking my head. I thought I saw anger then hurt flash in his beautiful green eyes. "Dammit Jess stop lying to me!" he yelled at me.

"Just let it go Derek. Giving my heart away is something that will never happen again." I shouted back, god I was so damn angry with myself. Why in the hell had I told him anything in the first place?

"Jess, come on!" he said taking a quick step back from me. "How are you going to be in my pack if we can't talk this out?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it dammit! I just want to forget it OK!" I screamed at him, I just wanted the pain to stop. That's all I wanted.

"Then why in the hell did you tell me anything in the first place?" he said furiously. His eyes had shifted to red. I could feel his anger rolling off of him in hot waves.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." I said sagging down on the side of my car. "I don't really know why I told you." I said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "All I know is I can't go through that again. I refuse to let myself get hurt like that again."

"I don't want to hurt you. If I would have known how you felt I wouldn't have hurt you then either." He said lifting my chin up so I would look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but if we can't get past this then there is no way you can join my pack." He said softly as he searched my eyes.

Hurt sliced through me like a tidal wavy. Leaving me breathless and staggering to catch my balance. I wanted to scream as the hot tears fall from my eyes. "Fine, if that's how you want it." I said slipping past him to open the door to my car. I jammed the keys into the switch and turn it as the engine roared to left. Derek stepped back as I backed out of my parking spot. I peeled out of the lot heading to the hospital. I needed to stay busy, some people eat ice cream to deal with heart break, I worked. I worked through my shift and part of another before I was made to go home to rest.

A/n I realize that Derek is occ but the two knew each other long before the fire and Paige. Please read and review.


End file.
